I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may implement multiple revisions of a given air interface standard. An access terminal may communicate with the system and may be handed over from one base station implementing one revision to another base station implementing another revision. It may be desirable to perform the handover in a seamless manner in order to avoid losing data and other deleterious effects.